


(Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order) The Story of Cal Kestis

by andalore (caliente)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Jedi, Mandalorian, Original Characters - Freeform, Post-Order 66, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, a plot i thought of by watching the trailer, experimental fic, game, some mentions of knights of the old republic, star wars jedi: fallen order - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliente/pseuds/andalore
Summary: The galaxy is still reeling after the horrors of Order 66, but nobody dares to show it. The Imperial flag flies in virtually every planet, and every being accepted it for they knew resistance would be a stupid move.Cal Kestis is one of those beings. He would understand the stupidity, especially after seeing his Master shot by his own clone army. Especially since the galaxy is now crawling with purge troopers, whose sole purpose is to weed out survivors like him.There are three rules to surviving. Don't stand out. Accept the past. Trust no one.The galaxy has changed; Whatever you do, don't reach within.





	(Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order) The Story of Cal Kestis

**Author's Note:**

> This is out of the areas I usually write, and its a bizarre plot line that came to mind after watching the Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order trailer. There is absolutely no official context besides the setting in a post-Order 66 galaxy. The characters (beside the main guy, Cal, and the Second Sister) are original. I'm just writing this for myself mainly, to put a wild thought to rest; So don't take it seriously (unless I actually manage to take the time to perfect it and it turns out okay, lol). I highly doubt the real game's plot will turn out anything like this, but oh well. Here goes nothing.

It wasn't always like this. 

People keeping their heads bowed wherever they walked, carefully avoiding the eyes of those white armoured soldiers. Apparently they're called _stormtroopers_ ; Cal thinks its almost comical, as if a child came up with it thinking it would intimidate everyone. Except that the humour died with the multitude of them deployed with their numbers only growing, and how trigger happy they are with their live guns to any opposition, actual or perceived.

Cal knew he could crush a couple of them with the clench of a fist. But he also knew he'd be dead within seconds of doing that; no corner was spared of a stormtrooper squad with keen eyes for trouble. 

It wasn't just stormtroopers he had to look out for. Sightings of some Jedi alive on other planets sent Sheev Palpatine; wait, he calls himself _The Emperor_ now; into a rage fit. Then came the deployment of Purge Troopers, who actually look more frightening than stormtroopers; Grey-armoured specialist forces trained to specifically hunt and fight Jedi to ensure a clean sweep of any surviving trace of the fallen order. 

So Cal had to be extra careful. After a few close shaves of losing self-control and killing his dogmatic stormtrooper masters, he's developed a mantra he repeats in his head. The rules to surviving.

Don't stand out.

Accept the past.

Trust no one.


End file.
